Vampire Imprintee
by xxpurebloodtwigaxx
Summary: Kulihat ia menatap balik padaku dan aku melihat sesuatu di matanya. Bad at summary but please RnR! Thanks ;) CHAPTER 4 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Hai. Aku lagi pengen nulis FF Twilight nih XD. Hehe ini FF Twilight pertama aku jd maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan hehe Okesip.

Summary: Kulihat ia menatap balik padaku dan aku melihat sesuatu di matanya.

Warning: Typo, gaje, alur cepat, OOC

Chapter 1: Imprintee

**BREE POV**

"Kumohon, berikanlah dia kesempatan kedua, kami bisa melatihnya menjadi seperti kami," Carlisle, vampir pirang itu berkata kepada vampir kecil seperti anak-anak itu yang kurasa bernama Jane.

"Baiklah, kurasa, latihlah dia dengan baik. Oh ya Caius pasti tertarik mengetahui bahwa ia masih manusia," Jane berkata kepada Carlisle.

Masih manusia. Jadi mereka berencana mengubah wanita itu. Ugh! Aku tidak tahan dengan baunya. Ia sangat _manis_. Dan hal itu membuat kerongkonganku terbakar!

Keempat vampire berjubah itu pergi menjauh. Aku selamat. Keluarga ini menyelamatkanku.

"Hai, aku Alice, ini mateku Jasper. Ini Esme, dan itu Carlisle, yang besar itu Emmet dan yang pirang itu Rosalie, dan yang berambut warna perunggu itu Edward serta pacarnya Bella," jelas seorang vampir cewek yang tubuhnya_ sangat_ kecil.

"Dia—" perkataanku terpotong. "Ya, dia manusia," Edward melanjutkan perkataanku. Ya, aku tahu dia sudah membaca pikiranku.

"Welcome to our family, dear, oh and what's your name?" tanya Esme, yang sangat keibuan, wajahnya berbentuk hati.

"Bree, Bree Tanner," aku menjawabnya.

"Welcome, Bree Cullen," Emmet berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Aku sedang duduk di tempat tidur di kamarku. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Semua tentang Cullens dan dunia vampir serta para werewolf. Mereka semua sangat baik kepadaku, terutama Carlisle dan Alice.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Masuk," aku mempersilahkan orang tersebut.

"Hai Bree, well sejak kau menjadi bagian dari keluargaku kau harus menjadi stylish dan up to fashion. Karena kau tidak akan mempermalukanku, 'kan?" tanya Alice kemudian aku menggeleng.

Lalu setelah itu ia menata rambutku dan memasukkan pakaian-pakaian baru yang terlalu feminin bagiku.

"Well you're done! Waktunya untuk bertemu werewolves!" Alice tersenyum. Ugh, kurasa aku sudah berjam-jam di dalam kamar ini. Alice sangat detail dalam menata rambutku dan memakaikan make-upku.

Kemudian Esme membuka pintu kamarku dan berkata,"Hello dear, para werewolf sudah tiba," Esme membantuku bangkit dari kursi dan Alice menarik tanganku.

Aku menuruni tangga dan melihat lelaki-lelaki berotot yang berkulit kecoklatan.

"Ini Sam, pemimpin wolf pack, ini Jacob, Paul, Quil, Leah, Embry, Jared, dan.. Dan dimana Seth?" Carlisle bertanya. Wolf pack mengangkat bahu.

Lalu kulihat seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah. "Uhm maaf aku terlambat," ia berkata sambil tersenyum kemudian menatap kepadaku dan tatapannya terhenti.

**SETH POV**

Aku berlari menuju rumah keluarga Cullens dalam wujud wolfku. Shit, aku terlambat.

"_Seth, kau terlambat_" Leah kakakku berkata kemudian terkekeh.

"_Oh, shut up. I know,"_ ketusku.

Aku berada di depan rumah Cullens. Aku sudah mencium bau kawananku. Aku segera berubah wujud kembali dan berlari masuk.

Aku membuka pintu dan segera pergi ke ruang tengah.

"Uhm maaf aku terlambat," aku berkata kepada semuanya sambil tersenyum dan menatap mereka semua dan tatapanku berhenti pada seseorang di tengah ruangan.

Lalu aku merasakan keanehan, gravitasi bergerak, duniaku melayang dan aku merasa seperti terbang… Bumi tidak lagi menahanku dengan gravitasinya melainkan dia. Ya, dia. Wanita itu. Aku.. Aku merasakan duniaku hanya tertuju kepadanya.

Kemudian aku menyadari apa yang terjadi kepadaku. Imprint. Ya, aku baru saja mengimprint seorang vampir.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Introduction

**SETH POV**

Dan aku melihat ia tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum kepadanya.

Kemudian aku melihat Edward dengan ekspresi _shock_. Oh tidak, dia membaca pikiranku.

"Ada apa Edward?" Bella bertanya kepada Edward.

"Seth mengimprint Bree," Edward menjawab dengan lancar.

Dan sudah bisa kutebak ekspresi orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu; kaget. Tapi hanya wanita itu yang berekspresi lain, ia seperti kebingungan. Sepertinya namanya Bree, ya Bree.

"Seth, kita harus bicara," Jacob menarikku keluar dari rumah Cullens.

Kami berjalan menuju tengah hutan. "Kau tahu itu mungkin—" perkataan Jacob terpotong. "Ya, aku tahu, terlarang untuk mengimprint seorang vampir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Jake, itu terjadi begitu saja, gravitasi bergerak dan… Dunia bergerak," kataku pada Jacob.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu rasanya bagaimana," Jacob membayangkan Renesmee.

"Haruskah aku menjauh darinya?" aku bertanya pada Jacob.

"Tidak. Nanti akan kubicarakan pada yang lain. Kau tidak bisa jauh-jauh darinya, itu akan menyakitimu," Jacob lalu mengajakku untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kulihat Bree sedang duduk berbincang dengan Bella. Biar kutebak, Bella sedang menjelaskan kepadanya tentang imprint.

Kemudian Bella dan Bree berdiri. Kulihat sekilas Jacob berbicara kepada yang lain.

"Maaf, kurasa lebih baik jika kalian kutinggalkan berdua," Bella kemudian tersenyum dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Err.. Hai, aku Seth," aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Hai.. Aku Bree," kemudian ia tersenyum hangat kepadaku.

Kemudian setelah itu kami berbincang-bincang dan tertawa-tawa bersama. Kami menjadi teman yang sangat baik.

Kemudian kulihat matahari sudah tenggelam. Aku melirik kawananku dan mereka mengangguk kemudian kami berpamitan. Terakhir aku berpamitan pada Bree.

"So.. Uh, sampai jumpa besok," aku menggaruk rambut belakangku dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, bye," kemudian ia memelukku. Hanya sebentar tetapi erat. Aku sempat bengong sebentar.

"Seth, faster," Sam memanggilku di ambang pintu. Kemudian aku berlari ke arah kawananku dan melihat Bree lagi sekali. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku keluar dari rumah Cullens dan berubah wujud kemudian berlari ke rumah Sam.

**BREE POV**

"Baiklah, bye," aku mengatakan padanya kemudian memeluknya. Aku tidak tahu. Terjadi begitu saja. Seperti ada suatu bagian dalam diriku yang menyuruhku untuk memeluknya.

Setelah aku melepaskan pelukanku aku melihatnya terbengong. Wajahnya sangat lucu.

"Seth, faster," kudengar Sam memanggil Seth. Lalu Seth berlari ke arah kawanannya yang lain. Kemudian ia menoleh sekali lagi padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Lalu ia berubah wujud dan berlari pergi.

"Aunty Bree, yuk kita main," Renesmee menarikku dan aku menemaninya untuk bermain.

* * *

Aku sedang menemani Renesmee tidur karena Bella, Edward, dan Carlisle sedang berburu. Renesmee yang memintaku untuk menemaninya. Kulihat ia tertidur pulas. Kemudian aku menyelimutinya dan berjalan keluar.

Di luar kulihat Emmet dan Rosalie sedang menonton pertandingan baseball. Alice dan Jasper sedang berbincang-bincang. Esme sedang menata bunga-bunga.

Kemudian aku duduk di luar. Bulan bersinar dengan terang. Lalu aku mengingat malam dimana aku dan Diego menguntit Riley dan pencipta kami. Jika seandainya Diego belum mati, pasti ia sedang disini bersamaku atau kami sedang menjelajah dunia luar bersama Fred.

Seandainya waktu itu kami tidak menguntit Riley, seandainya Diego kembali, seandainya Diego tidak memutuskan untuk memberitahu Riley apa yang kami ketahui. Ya sudahlah.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Edward, Bella dan Carlisle sudah kembali.

"Bree, kami rasa kami harus mendaftarkanmu ke High School. Supaya kau tidak terkesan aneh karena tidak bersekolah," Esme menghampiriku.

"Baiklah, aku boleh2 saja. Terserah kalian," aku mengiyakan Esme.

"Great! Aku akan mengisi lemarimu dengan pakaian yang cocok!" Alice kegirangan. Aku memutar bola mataku sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum.

"Kapan aku akan—" pertanyaanku terpotong.

"Besok," Carlisle menjawabku. "Kau akan diantar oleh Edward ke sekolah,"

Aku duduk di belakang bersama Renesmee sedangkan Edward dan Bella duduk di depan. Aku merasa _sangat_ canggung.

Tanpa kusadari kami telah tiba di depan Forks High School.

"Well, Bree selamat menjalani hari pertamamu," Bella tersenyum lebar.

"Dan jangan lupa apa yang telah Rose ajarkan padamu," Edward menambahkan.

"Tentu," aku menjawab singkat kemudian memeluk Renesmee sekilas dan keluar dari mobil.

Kupasang headsetku dan aku pergi mengambil buku-bukuku.

Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju kelas. Aneh rasanya. Tetapi tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Rosalie. Bau darah manusia dimana-mana memancingmu dan pesonamu sebagai seorang vampir membuatmu menjadi pusat pehatian.

Kujalani pelajaran demi pelajaran dengan baik. Walaupun beberapa cowok melirik kepadaku setiap beberapa menit.

* * *

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai, dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang mendekatiku.

"Hai, Miss Cullen. Aku Christian Greenfield," sapanya pada awal berusaha menarik perhatianku dan ia mulai berceloteh beberapa hal yang sama sekali tidak kuperhatikan sepatah kata pun.

Kemudian aku melihat seorang pemuda yang mengendarai motor memasuki area parkir dan memarkir motornya. Beberapa cewek memerhatikannya. Mungkin bisa kubilang hampir semua cewek.

Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan ke arahku yang membuat Christian kaget.

"Hey Bree," sapanya.

"Seth?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh ya mulai di chapter 2 Bella sudah jadi vampir ya ;) keluar dari book maupun movie.**

**WARNING: typo, ****INI HANYA FANFIC**

Chapter 3: Friends

**BREE POV**

"Seth?"

"Yup. Ini aku," ia terkekeh.

"Gosh, apa yang kau lakukan?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Menjemputmu, kurasa…"

"Edward akan menjemputku,"

"Tenang, aku sudah meminta ijin kepada Carlisle dan Edward, Carlisle sempat ragu, tapi aku bisa menghandlenya," ia menjelaskan dengan kalem.

Kemudian aku mengikuti perintahnya untuk pulang. Kaku, itu yang kurasa.

"Pegangan yang kuat," ia berkata kepadaku.

* * *

Aku sedang duduk di kamarku ketika tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikiranku. Diego. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya walaupun paru-paruku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya.

Diego. Satu-satunya vampir baik yang pernah kukenal selain Fred dan The Cullens. Pemuda yang menarik perhatianku. Aku tahu dia konyol tetapi dia… Amazing. Dia tidak dapat dideskripsikan dalam kata-kata.

Kemudian seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarku, Alice.

"Bree, ini waktunya untuk bertemu vampir-vampir lain!" kata Alice girang. Kemudian ia menarikku ke lantai bawah. Dari tangga aku melihat cukup banyak vampir bermata kuning dan merah.

"Bree, ini sepupu kami dari Alaska, Denali Coven, ini Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, dan Eleazar," Edward pertama memperkenalkan mereka. Aku melihat mereka sebagai sosok-sosok yang angel-look-like. 2 berambut pirang dan 3 berambut kecoklatan.

"Yang ini, Egyptian Coven. Amun, Kebi yang ini Benjamin dan Tia," Carlisle memperkenalkan.

Tunggu. Sepertinya aku kenal yang Benjamin. Ia seperti…

"Bruno Mars, aku tahu Bree, kami semua tahu," Edward kemudian tertawa dan yang lain ikut tertawa termasuk Benjamin.

"Oh, shut up," aku berkata kepada Edward.

"Next Amazon Coven, Zafrina, Senna dan Kachiri," Bella yang memperkenalkan.

Aku melihat 3 wanita bersosok pejuang-pejuang Indian. Entahlah.

"Ini Irish Coven, Liam, Siobhan dan Maggie," Rosalie memperkenalkan. Sepertinya mereka juga keluarga.

Aku menyimpan mereka semua dengan baik di memoriku.

"Terima kasih sudah datang semuanya, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua," ucapku singkat.

Lalu mereka semua berbincang-bincang. Dan Alice mendekatiku.

"Uley pack akan datang dalam beberapa menit. Visiku terhalang," Alice berkata. Aku mengangguk. Aku berjalan ke belakang rumah dan duduk di atas pohon sekitar beberapa menit.

Dan kemudian Seth menghampiriku.

"Hey. Maukah kau turun?" ia bertanya.

"Baiklah," aku melompat turun. Kemudian aku duduk di bangku berwarna coklat muda. Seth juga duduk disana.

"Apa kabarmu?" Seth bertanya.

"Baik," aku tetap menatap kosong ke depan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh," aku menjawab.

"Kau sedang berbohong. Jangan coba bohongi aku, lihat aku," ia bersikeras.

Aku kemudian menatapnya. Aku tidak bisa berbohong. Lalu aku menatap ke bawah.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"There's this guy.. Seorang vampir. Mate-ku. Aku mencintainya. Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya sangat cepat. Tapi kami harus terpisah…" aku menjelaskan dengan berat hati. Kemudian kuingat malam dimana Diego menciumku. Sekilas tapi tepat di bibir.

"Karena apa?" Seth bertanya.

Lalu kutatap dia.

"Ia disiksa…" Seth menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

**SETH POV**

Saat Bree menatap mataku aku bisa merasakannya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan olehnya. Kehilangan pria itu. Dan rasanya sangat sakit. Pria itu disiksa. Disiksa oleh Riley dan Victoria untuk memberi tahu segalanya.

Dan seketika kurasa hatiku tercabik-cabik merasakannya. Merasakan mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau cintai telah pergi. Sakit. Menyiksa. Dalam.

Lalu kujawab pertanyaanku sendiri," Ia disiksa…"

Walaupun Bree tidak menjawabnya aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Dan kugenggam erat tangannya yang dingin dan sekeras marmer.

"Aku sudah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, kau tidak perlu lagi merasa sendirian. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu untuk menjadi apa yang kau mau," aku berkata kepadanya.

Ia kemudian mengangguk.

Kemudian aku mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Renesmee menghampiri Bree dan menyentuh pipi Bree lalu menarik Bree masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

**BREE POV**

Renesmee tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan menyentuh pipiku, kulihat gambar aku dan dia berbaring di tempat tidur sementara aku bersenandung. Lalu ia menarikku masuk dalam kamarnya

Kubaringkan ia lalu kusenandungkan lagu kemudian dalam beberapa menit ia tidur.

Aku sedang berjalan keluar kamar ketika ia terbangun.

"Aunt Bree, Seth itu pacar aunt?" ia langsung bertanya. Aku terhenti dan berbalik duduk di sampingnya lalu tersenyum.

"Bukan, dear, kenapa?" aku mengelus rambutnya yang coklat.

"Aku melihat caranya menatap kepadamu, Aunt," jawabnya polos.

Aku terhenti dan langsung tersenyum lagi lalu aku berkata,"Aku dan Seth sama sepertimu dengan Jake, dear" aku menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Ah, baiklah, Aunt," lalu ia kembali tertidur.

Aku berjalan keluar dan di depan pintu aku mendapati Seth sedang berdiri.

"Seth?" aku bertanya.

"Bree, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya canggung.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Review reply(s):**

**Winey: Iya makasih ya, sipdeh. wk. Pendek soalnya kadang ga ada ide **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confused

**BREE POV**

"Hah? Kekasihmu? Seth kau bercanda?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Oh c'mon masih jamankah bercanda? Aku tidak bercanda!"

"… Berikan aku waktu.." kataku padanya.

"How long? Sampai kapan?" ia bertanya tidak sabaran.

"Sebentar malam. Di belakang rumah. Kuberikan kau jawabannya," aku berkata dengan mantap kepadanya. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku berjalan masuk ke kamarku.

**BELLA POV**

Aku melihat Bree berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah berbicara dengan Seth. Raut wajahnya tidak seperti biasanya.

"Edward, aku ingin menemui Bree sebentar," aku berkata pada Edward.

"Sure, why not," ia tersenyum padaku dan kubalas senyumannya lalu ia menciumku sekilas.

Aku berjalan ke kamar Bree. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Kulihat dia sedang duduk di sudut tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa Bree?" aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan menghampirinya. Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Seth, Seth menanyaiku tadi apakah aku mau menjadi pacarnya," ia berkata padaku.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bingung?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Aku bilang padanya akan memberi tahu jawabannya sebentar malam. Aku tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa," ia menjelaskan padaku.

"Gampang. Akan kuberikan kau beberapa pertanyaan. Jawab dengan jujur sejujur jujurnya," aku berkata padanya. Ia mengangguk mantap.

"Apa dia bisa membuat hatimu tenang?" tanyaku pertama.

"Sangat. Ia sangat menenangkan hatiku," ia menjawab.

"Apa yang kau rasakan jika sedang berbicara dengannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Gugup. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kata apa yang harus kukeluarkan," jawabnya.

"2 pertanyaan simpel itu. Aku sudah tahu. Kau jatuh cinta dengan Seth, Bree," aku berkata sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Apa? Aku jatuh cinta dengan Seth? Nonsense, Bella," ia berkata padaku.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Bree, aku merasakannya ketika aku jatuh cinta dengan Edward, aku juga bingung pada saat itu," aku berkata padanya,

**BREE POV**

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Bree, aku merasakannya ketika aku jatuh cinta dengan Edward, aku juga bingung pada saat itu," ia berkata padaku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku bingung.

"Lebih baik kita pergi belanja dulu dengan Rosalie. Kuyakin itu dapat menenangkan pikiranmu," usulnya.

Aku mengangguk.

Kemudian aku dan Bella keluar dari kamar. Bella kemudian mengajak Rosalie berbelanja denganku.

Rosalie mengiyakan dan akhirnya kita keluar dari rumah dan naik _Convertible_ milik Rosalie.

* * *

Aku menggandeng sekitar setengah lusin plastik kantong belanja. Lumayan. Perasaanku agak enakan sedikit.

"Hey, tidakkah ini terlalu banyak?" tanyaku pada Rosalie.

"Oh dear, ini sudah biasa, bahkan ini tergolong sedikit. Jika kau pergi dengan Alice ia bisa memborong selusin toko. Percayalah," Rosalie berkata sambil terkekeh.

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak memanggil Alice ha," Bella berkata.

Aku mengangguk.

* * *

Kami sudah tiba di rumah ketika hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku merapikan barang-barang belanjaanku di kamar.

"What? You guys went to shopping and you didn't call me? Bella, why?" Alice bertanya kesal.

"Sorry, Alice. Maybe next time," Bella tertawa.

Renesmee keluar dari kamar dan memeluk Bella.

"Mom, there's a monster under my bed," ia berkata.

"Really? Let dad check it out," Bella tersenyum.

"Where is it, huh?" Edward bertanya.

Renesmee menarik tangan Edward ke dalam kamarnya.

* * *

Hari sudah gelap. Jacob dan Seth datang dari Utara.

Aku melirik Bella dan Bella tersenyum. Aku menarik napas panjang dan berjalan ke belakang rumah.

Jacob naik ke lantai atas sedangkan Seth berjalan ke belakang rumah.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" Seth bertanya.

"Maafkan aku Seth…" kataku padanya.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hehe di sini sudah ada Mom Bells' POV ya : )

So? Review please : )


End file.
